Late Nights, Early Mornings
by Carl Carlson
Summary: It's late at night and Hermione catches Ginny doing something she shouldn't be. Lesbian, [OneShot] PLease Read and Review. Rated R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I won't pretend to.

Hermione was up late studying like usual; she was getting ready to go to bed after writing a three-foot long essay on the planets rotations. As she went upstairs she heard a slight panting and moaning coming from the sixth years girls dormitory. Hermione peered into room to find Ginnys four-poster bed opened up, revealing Ginny nude; legs spread hips moving up and down. Three fingers were pumping rapidly in and out of her slick hole, her other hand was toying with her milky white breasts and her pink hard nipples. She let out a soft moan "oooohhh Mione…" Hermione quickly and quietly closed the door not wanting her best friend to know that she saw her. Hermione hurried up the stairs not knowing how to feel she just saw her best friend masturbating to her.

The next morning she saw Ginny going into the public girls bathroom to shower, Ginny had gotten up unusually early only Hermione was up at this hour. Hermione dressed in red panties and a red bra ran over to Ginny. 

"Hey Ginny didn't expect to see you up so early"  
"Oh… hi Hermione. I wanted to get a early start today, I have a lot to do."  
"Oh well if you umm want to you can take a bath with me in the Prefects bathroom."  
"Really? Wow that'd be great"

Hermione lead Ginny into the bathroom,

she locked the door and slowly took of her bra, and then she slid her panties down revealing her light brown bush. It was curly and coarse but in control she trimmed it regularly. Ginny stared at Hermiones figure her eyes traced her long wavy hair, down to her soft facial features, going lower to her full breasts her nipples semi stiff, lower to her flat stomach and wide hips, then she saw Hermiones jewel and her panties got very wet. Hermione finally broke the silence after Ginnys examination of Hermione.  
"Well aren't you going to get naked so I can see you?"

Ginny was shocked she smiled and said

"Well, ok if you really want to see me, my figure is nothing compared to you though"

"Oh I think that you are very sexy under all of those clothes trust me"  
"Are you saying you have seen me naked, or are you just guessing?"  
"I saw you lat night Ginny"

"You did, and you aren't mad?"

"Hell no. I'm turned on. Why do you think I asked you to bathe with me? Now take off your clothes!"

Ginny happily obliged, she took off her bra and panties in a heartbeat. Ginnys breasts were not as big as Hermiones and Ginny had a lot less pubic hair, where as Hermione had a small patch of curly light brown hair of it right above her vagina. Ginny had a thin red runway above her pink slit. She ran up and kissed Hermione passionately on the lips sliding her tongue into Hermiones mouth. Hermione threw her tongue out and it collided with Ginnys in a display of passion. The two tongues battle for several seconds until Hermione pulled back causing Ginny to moan in disappointment. Hermione brought her mouth lower and kissed Ginnys neck, Ginny let out a soft moan and threw her head back as Hermione worked her magic.

"Oh Mione that feels so good"  
"Would you like me to go lower?"

"God yes!"

Hermione slid her tongue down Ginnys neck to her left breast where Hermione gently sucked on the erect nipple. Hermiones left arm was wrapped around Ginnys neck pulling Ginny closer to her mouth her right hand was on Ginnys other breast squeezing it and lightly pinching her nipple. Ginny was moaning loudly now.  
"Hermione… I want you inside of me."  
Hermione responded by pushing Ginny gently into the wall of the bathroom. She grabbed one of Ginnys smooth legs with both her hands and pushed her up out of the water, Ginny used her hands to position her self on the edge of the bathtub. Hermione opened Ginnys legs up and got a full view of her pink vagina and her red runway. She ran her finger up and down over Ginnys small amount of pubic hair, Ginny responded by moaning in anticipation. Hermione ran her finger up and down over Ginnys pussy slowly circling her finger around her opening.  
" oooooohhhhh…. Hermione…. I want your tongue… inside of my… vagina…. right now!"

Hermione brought her face closer to Ginnys crotch, she could feel the heat and see how wet she was.

Ginny looked down at the older woman that was about to eat her out, her skin was pale and her breasts were full, her brown nipples were pointy and erect. She wanted nothing more then that woman's tongue inside of her soft pussy. She was getting much wetter then she had ever been, a small pool of juice was forming in between her legs.

Hermione dove her head in between Ginnys legs and her tongue entered her were no female had gone before. Ginny threw her head back and let out a low moan. Hermiones tongue was flicking back and forth over Ginnys soft sensitive flesh Ginny put her hands on Hermiones head pushing her face deep into her vagina.

Ginny felt something smooth and wet enter her hole, immediately she felt the pleasure running through her veins as Hermione licked and sucked her pussy. Ginny put her hands on Hermiones head trying to get Hermiones tongue deeper into herself. Hermiones tongue was exploring every inch of Ginnys sweet tasting vagina; she was swallowing all of the juice that found its way into her mouth.

After a few minutes of this Ginnys moans were becoming faster and louder Hermione knew that she was about to have an orgasm. Ginny threw her hips into the air and pulled Hermiones face deep into her crotch.   
"Oh god Hermione! Yes!"

Ginny screamed as the orgasm took over her body.

Hermione loved hearing her name called out by another women.

Hermiones face was covered in Ginnys cum. Hermione licked herself as clean as possible, then she pulled herself out of the water and kissed Ginny as she lay on top of her. Ginny tasted her cum on Hermiones lips.

"Yum, I taste good."

"Would you like to taste me?"

"Hell yes, but not now, I have a surprise for you, for now we should just bathe and shave."

After they bathed eachother, the girls were going to go get dressed then go into Hermiones room for some fun, but Ginny lost her panties so Hermione being the nice girlfriend gave her hers. Hermione left the bathroom with only a bra on, she ran as fast as she could into the common room then up the girls dormitory, luckily on the half asleep Ron saw her. "Was that Hermiones bush I just saw?…. " Rons pants got very tight, he pulled down his pants and began rubbing himself up and down. Ginny came into the common room in her bra and panties and saw her older brother masturbating. Ron was too busy to notice her running up to the girls' dormitories half naked. When Ginny got to Hermiones room she found Hermione nude, laying on her bed, legs spread and arms above her head. Ginny locked the door, and reached behind her back, and pulled out some handcuffs.

"Wow Ginny were did you get those!"  
"This pair was Deans favorite"

Ginny pulled off her bra, and slid down her panties, her second suprise was that she shaved her pubic hair, Hermione loved seeing a shaved crotch. Ginny slowly walked over to were Hermione lay she sat on Hermiones stomach, and brought her head down onto one of Hermiones breasts she slowly sucked on it while hand cuffing Hermiones hands to the bed. Ginny still sucking Hermiones breast brought her right hand down low, tracing two fingers across her stomach. Down lower through her light brown curls, she gently slid one finger into Hermiones hole. Hermione let out a low moan, as Ginny slowly pumped her finger in and out of her vagina, when Hermiones breathing got harder she slid her tongue down from her breast, to her belly button where she dipped her tongue in causing Hermione to squeal. Continuing to go lower she licked her curls a little, tasting Hermione on them. She pulled her finger out of Hermiones vagina and replaced it with her tongue. Hermione moaned loudly, so this is what it felt like to have another woman inside of you. She liked it, a lot. Ginny was rolling her tongue around inside Hermione pulling it out every once in a while to kiss her pussy and suck her clit. Ginny lved the taste of womanhood on her lips, everytime she tasted Hermione, she wanted to get her off even more. Hermione was moaning loudly and was getting ready to have an orgasm, she wrapped her legs around Ginnys head pushing her Ginnys tongue into her vagina. Hermiones orgasm was intense; there was something about being eaten out by another women, while being handcuffed, to a bed, Hermiones juices then sprayed into Ginnys mouth. They collapsed onto each other, panting there bodys slick with sweat, and on Ginnys face Hermiones jucies.

"Oh Ginny, that was AMAZING. I think I love you"

"I love you too Hermione"

"Now can you uncuff me?"


End file.
